


Mas allá del fin

by Arukous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukous/pseuds/Arukous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata y Kageyama descubren que la felicidad está un paso más allá de lo que esté escrito en nuestros propios cuerpos.</p><p>Soulmate AU en donde todos nacen con una marca en el cuerpo que debe ser tocada por tu alma gemela para revelar los recuerdos de vidas pasadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mas allá del fin

**Author's Note:**

> Las cosas tristes hacen que me sienta un poco mejor, a veces.  
> Pido disculpas si genera el efecto contrario en alguien, no es mi intención.  
> A veces también me asalta el impulso de idiotez y publico tonteras, como ahora.

La primera vez que se encontraron, Kageyama tocó la marca de Hinata por casualidad. Estaba demasiado expuesta, justo en la palma de su mano derecha, asi que era normal tocar a cualquiera con ella. Sin embargo, al tocar a Kageyama, Hinata sintió la diferencia de inmediato. No habían recuerdos. Era la primera vez.  
Kageyama era un pintor que dejaba pasar la vida entre cuatro paredes y un telar. Hasta que decidió terminar con ella. Entonces llegó Hinata, el joven doctor que viajaba hacia el sur.  
Ellos lo supieron en ese instante. Sus almas estaban atadas. Y Hinata había llegado demasiado tarde.

La segunda vez, eran unos niños. Ambos recordaban, pero no entendían. Crecieron separados, con una vaga sensación del otro, sin saber que aquel calor en su pecho se debía al pequeño encuentro que habían tenido hacía tantos años.

La tercera vez fue mucho mejor. Recordar fue difícil. La marca de Hinata estaba escondida en lo alto de su pierna izquierda, la de Kageyama también. Pero era una época alocada, las personas solían tocar las marcas de todos, obsesionados con encontrar a su alma gemela. Ellos solo eran curiosos, era un juego. 

La cuarta vez que volvieron a vivir, no se encontraron. Sería la primera vez de muchas otras.

La septima vez, fue un poco extraña. Eran mayores. Ambos se habían resignado. Kageyama tenía una familia y Hinata estaba tan solo. Aprendió que no valía la pena acelerar el proceso, justo después de apretar el gatillo y ver como Kageyama se desplomaba en el suelo con miedo en su rostro y una bala en el corazón.  
El castigo por asesinar a tu otra mitad no lo valía.

Durante diez vidas Hinata vivió como un ser incapaz de amar. Estaba muerto por dentro y solo unas pocas veces pudo recordar por qué. Y saberlo no ayudaba.  
Kageyama siempre le perdonó, lo entendía. Pero Hinata huía. Era una maldición.

En la veinteaba vez, Kageyama estaba enfermo. Hinata se forzó a ser feliz por el, y entonces recordó lo que se sentía. Era feliz denuevo. Aún así, tubo que ver como Kageyama moría lentamente y el día en que falleció fue el más triste de todas sus vidas.

De ahí en adelante, Hinata aprendió a valorar cada día que podían pasar juntos. No importaba si le tocaba una vida larga o una corta, o ser pobre, o rico, o si sus cuerpos eran distintos, o cualquier otra cosa.  
Incluso dejó de importar si pasaban muchas vidas sin volver a encontrarse, si pasaban los años y no tocaban la marca en el otro.  
Ya nada importaba, porque sus almas estaban atadas, hasta el fin de los tiempos.  
Y luego todo cambió. Cada vez nacían más personas sin marcas. Algunas recordaban, otras no. Sin explicación.  
Hinata nació un día sin marca, no recordaba nada.

Nada hasta que un día, en una práctica de volley rutinaria, Hinata creyó ver algo en su armador de ojos azules que lo cegó temporalmente, logrando recivir un pelotazo en la cabeza.  
Quedó postrado en el suelo, y Kageyama corrió a ayudarlo. Le ofreció una mano para levantarse mientras lo regañaba por desconcentrarse y Hinata rompió en llanto cuando tomó la mano ofrecida y lo recordó todo.

Kageyama lo abrazó fuerte y lloró tambien, porque incluso sin recuerdos, sabía que estaba con su otra mitad. Ya no necesitaban que el otro tocara sus marcas para saberlo.  
Hinata no necesitaba marcas en su cuerpo, ahora lo entendía. 

Kageyama había marcado su alma para siempre.

Y Hinata estaba marcado en su alma por toda la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que debí publicarlo en inglés, habría quedado más bonito? No sé.


End file.
